Finding Blowhole
by Zim55
Summary: Dr. Blowhole's still looking for the penguins. He thinks the penguins are in the water, but instead he finds someone else.


Dr. Blowhole was looking for the penguins again. He was very close to the water. "Hmm. Maybe the pen-gu-ins are in the water." Dr. Blowhole said. He laughed and jumped into the water. The only thing that he left on land was his motorized scooter. He went deeper into the water. Until he saw a bunch of fish. "A little snack and then I have to find the pen-gu-ins." he said.

Meanwhile, there was a school of different kinds of marine animals. Their teacher was a stingray, but they called him Mr. Ray. "So what are we learning today Mr. Ray?" a clownfish asked. "Well good question Nemo." Mr. Ray said. "Today class, we will go to the..."

Then a blue bucktooth fish by the name of Kathy swam to Mr. Ray. "Mr. Ray! Mr. Ray! Someone's out to get us!" Kathy yelled. "Huh?" Mr. Ray asked. "There's a crazy shark after us. He has one robotic eye!" Kathy yelled. Dr. Blowhole saw the school of fish. "Shark? Who are they calling a shark? I'm not a shark. I'm a dolphin." Dr. Blowhole said. everyone screamed. "There he is!" Kathy yelled.

"Um excuse me, but who are you?" Mr. Ray asked. "Who am I? Well I'm Dr. Blowhole. I'm looking for four pen-gu-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. The children in the school were confused. Nemo raised his fin. "What are pen-gu-ins?" he asked. "Oh they're black and white. They have orange beaks and orange feet." Dr. Blowhole said. "I've never heard of them." a butterfly fish name Tad said. "Oh I know what you're talking about." the flapjack octopus named Pearl said.

"You do?" the other kids asked. "Yes. What this dolphin guy is saying is that he's looking for penguins." Pearl said. "Penguins!?" Everyone asked. "Yes. Now do you know where I can find them?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "Well not really. I've never seen a penguin before." Nemo said. Then Nemo's father and his friend Dory swam over to Nemo. Dory saw the dolphin.

"Hi! I'm Dory!" she said. "Hello. Now where can I find the pen-gu-ins?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "Hi! I'm Dory!" Dory said. "Hello. Now do you know where they are?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "No." Marlin said. "We don't know where they..."

"Hi! I'm Dory!" Dory said again. "I said hello to you already. What is wrong with her?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "Oh that." Nemo said. "You see, she has short term memory loss." Marlin said. "Yeah so?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "She's going to be saying that about two or three more times." Marlin said.

"Great." Dr. Blowhole said. "Well bye." Dr. Blowhole started to swim away until Nemo stopped him. "Wait. Why are you looking for penguins?" Nemo asked. "Well, I need to talk to them." Dr. Blowhole said. "Well do they have names?" Marlin asked. "Yes. Their names are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Dr. Blowhole said.

Marlin gasped. "Oh no." he said. Marlin knows Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. The penguins told Marlin all about Dr. Blowhole. Nemo looked at his father. "Dad, are you alright?" Nemo asked. "Yeah I', fine son. You know what? Can I talk to you for a minute? Dory, come with me." Marlin said. "Okay." Dory said.

Marlin took his son Nemo and his friend Dory to the side. "What's up Marlin?" Dory asked. "Well I know those penguins that the dolphin was talking about. In fact, that dolphin's name is Dr. Blowhole and he's nothing but evil." Marlin said. "Whoa." Nemo said. "What were we talking about?" Dory asked. "Of course." Marlin said. "Okay Dory, stay away from that dolphin okay? He's up to something evil."

"Okay." Dory said. Dr. Blowhole was looking around for the four penguins. Dory swam over to him. "Hello." Dory said. "I'm Dory." Dr. Blowhole looked at Dory. "Yes. You told me that three times." Dr. Blowhole said. Then he realized that she just said it again. "Make that four times." he said. "So what are you looking for?" Dory asked. Dr. Blowhole sighed. "Like I said. I'm looking for four pen-gu-ins." he said. "Well can I help you?" Dory asked.

"Sure. I guess." Dr. Blowhole said. For thirteen minutes, Dory and Dr. Blowhole were looking for the penguins. Marlin saw Dory. "Oh no. She doesn't understand." Marlin said. "I've got to go help her." Marlin started to swim over to Dory, but Nemo stopped him. "Dad, leave Dory alone. You know, she might be able to get him on our side." Nemo said. "Son, you don't understand. That dolphin is evil. He's after my friends." Marlin said.

"Dad?" Nemo asked. Meanwhile, Dory and Dr. Blowhole were still looking for the penguins, but they weren't there. "Oh that's it! They're not here. I'm out." Dr. Blowhole said. "No. Please don't go." Dory said. "I have to. I can't find the pen-gu-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. "Okay. Bye. I won't forget you." Dory said. Dr. Blowhole swam away and went out of the water. He jumped back on the scooter. "What was I thinking!? I'm coming for you pen-gu-ins. You can run but you can't hide!" Dr. Blowhole said. He laughed and then drove away.

 **The End. Sorry if it's short.**


End file.
